How To Properly Travel The Dimensions: Oh, Neppers!
by NitroPotions Plus
Summary: So...what happens when a fan of the Dimensional Crossers, a group of DJ's, discovers what they really do and get's caught in their situation and is now going with them on their mission. So after a mysterious portal malfunction they end up in Gamindustri, home Neptune and Co. What could possibly go wrong? All the CPU's/Candidates are involved.
1. Encounter

**A.N.: Welcome to How To Properly Travel The Dimension: Oh, Neppers! and before this get's started I'd like to say that this story will contain some elements from the series Hot Wheels: Acceleracers and I have no ownership to it. (Just a Fan expressing my love for it). So with that out of the way let's get on! And...Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything of it. I only own my OC's and HDNftw own's his.**

* * *

 **Encounter**

 **·~· Kaita ·~·**

"Man, I'm so pumped for Dash's new concert!" I can't help but grin to myself as I eagerly wait in line for Team Dash's new concert, here in New Tokyo. I'm a _huge_ fan of Team Dash's work. They're a DJ crew who are famous around the world and came from the underground just _last year_.

My name is Kaita Tohko. Even though I'm a 16 year old Japanese resident, I flew all the way from Saitama to New Tokyo to see Dash's new release: "Encounter" (idk what to call it… like it's the title of his new mix). I have messy, jet-black hair, icy blue eyes, fairly tall at 5'11, and I normally wear a dark grey sweatshirt with black jeans, a white t-shirt, and black shoes (converse… not sure how to phrase that but whatever xD).

Suddenly, I start to see the line moving and my heart flows with adrenaline. Practically bouncing up and down, I make my way down the aisle and rush to the front of the stage. Pulling out my phone, I prepare myself just in case I don't have enough storage to take a video of the whole concert.

As if the show was waiting for me to finish checking, the lights flashed on. The whole crowd, including me, immediately started cheering and chanting when we hear the revving of engines sound through the building.

"And now announcing, the very first live performance of Encounter! Welcome, the Dimensional CROSSERS!" A husky voice sounded through the intercom, raising the crowd's excitement even more.

Kito had gotten out of her car and waved. Everyone cheered, including me, as she does a pose, making a lot of the guys grin. _You perverts._ I think to myself as I see Dash grab a mic.

"So is everyone ready for an awesome show tonight!" he yells into the microphone and looks at Mel.

"YEAAAAHHHHH!" The crowd exclaimed.

"Okay, tonight Mercury and I have got some new songs and a few other goodies for you guys! So let's get this show started with _Pegboard Nerds & MIU - Weaponize!"_

And with that, the show had started. This had gone on with Mel and Dash doing what normal EDM artists do at a concert: Jump up and have the crowd follow. But I noticed that they ended up having to speed it up a bit faster for some reason. The concert had gone in a flash and they had finished their final song of the night.

"Thanks everyone for coming to our first performance of 'Encounter!'" Everyone cheers as Dash calls out to the crowd and we chant his name as he waves and disappears into the signature smoke that engulfed him. _Wasn't this concert a little bit short? Dash left out a song and his last few songs felt a bit faster than the normal pace. I wanna see what's up._

I, naturally being curious for being such a fan, was suspicious about the situation and quickly rushed out of the stage and hopped onto my motorcycle, following the loud engines of Team Dash's vehicles. Quickly revving the engine, I speed down the alley to follow them.

I did my best to follow them as quietly as I could, turning off my headlights and using their flashy design to keep an eye on them. Watching as they weaved in and out of alleyways, streets, neighborhoods, we finally came across a park. Watching as they parked, I stop a few hundred meters behind and stop the engine right as they exit their cars. _What are they doing?_ I think to myself as they pull out… weapons? As they got into a line, they held out their weapons in front of them.

Dashing behind a tree, I get a better look at what Team Dash was doing. It looked as if they were chanting and I start to see something flash a few feet in front of them. _What the hell!?_ My eyes widen as the ball of light opens up and turns into some sort of void. _Is that a portal?_ I think to myself as the group sheaths their weapons and walks back to their cars. Quickly hiding behind a tree, I hear a voice call out.

"Hey, whoever's back there, come out!" it was Regina's voice. _Shit. I was caught!_ I swear to myself and I start to panic. Suddenly, I see a beam of light as it blows straight through a tree in front of me, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

"Wh-what the hell…" My eyes widen and I slowly put my hands up, stepping out from my hiding spot. In front of me was the whole Dash crew: Sound D. Dash, Regina Eros, Kito Electra, the one who had most likely shot the laser through the tree because she had smoke coming out of the pistol in her hands, Mercury Galatea, Tone Setonito and Iris Trivecta. "Holy shit… the Dimensional Crossers are right in front of my eyes…" I drop onto my knees, my hands still in the air as I stare at them with awe.

Sound Dash seemed to be wearing a simple aqua green-blue t-shirt with what looked like and light blue Omega symbol in the center of it. His electric blue eyes seemed to wander around to look at each of his teammates. The neon yellow that in-lined his hair seemed to almost glowing the night, though it was hard to see the outline of black hair surrounding the yellow. He wore dark blue shorts and had black N*ke shoes with a neon yellow swoosh. Also he seemed to stand at my height, which was 5'10".

Regina, who was standing right next to him, standing at what I guessed to be 5'9", has long hair that reaches her waist in back and is messy bangs in front and her emerald green eyes, that on both sides of her face reach down to her almost D-cup sized breasts and make two curls at the ends. She wears a pink tank top that the left strap is hanging off near her elbow, which also reveals her black bra strap. Her skirt reaches her knees and is black that fades to light grey near the bottom with a white line around the bottom [Also she has a banner like object tucked in on the right]. Finally she has white-grey boots that have a strap near the top with a gold buckle.

Kito, a girl who looked ready to fight anything though standing at what looked to be 5'5", had messy red hair that, on the left, had covered her yellow-orange eyes. She wore a dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and since she had it unzipped I could see a white t-shirt with _TEKU_ in black font on it. [And what I heard from the fans is that she almost is a C-cup in breast size]. Her khaki shorts had big pockets near the bottom sides with テク on the left side pocket. Her red Ad*das shoes had almost perfectly matched her hair.

Now Mercury, a girl who has pure white blonde hair that really stood out and had bright pink eyes to go with, was the shortest out of all the Dimensional Crossers standing at 5'4". Her hair style looked a little like Regina's only hair was more kept and looked a bit straighter. I heard she is just barely a B-cup and is the flattest out of all of the girls. She had on a simple pink t-shirt with テク on it in black text. For some reason she also had on a pair of grey sweatpants that almost covered her white tennis shoes.

Tone, who stood next to Mercury taller than her at 5'7", had dark brown eyes that were almost covered by his light brown messy like hair. He wore a plain white shirt with a pair of black shorts to go with, also he had a T shaped necklace around his neck. His black and white Ad*das shoes almost matched his shirt and shorts.

The final and most, ahem, well endowed….Iris Trivecta.

She was the tallest of team Dash standing at 5'11" and was the only one to seem to be wearing armor plated things; around her waist, for her sword holder, some that started at the back and had ended points at her stomach sides, two should like pads, with a blue and white metal design added designs of _TEKU_ on the right and テク on the left. She had very long, and very dark purple hair with Iris colored eyes to match. Her front bangs were cut just above the eyebrows and left two strands on the sides longer, she also had a noticeable cowlick sticking out. Her dress was one of a strapless design that cut and curved out at the sides,revealing both armor leggings that she apparently made, and shad what looked to be a grey metal plates that barely stuck out and covered her, ahem, _well-sized_ breasts.

"Are you a fan or are you someone sent to assassinate us?" Kito walks up to me with her pistol aimed at my forehead, snapping me out of the fangirl side of me. I could still feel the heat from the barrel for it was probably cooling down after that threatening shot. "If you move even an _inch_ , I will shoot. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." I stammer, not bothering to nod my head because she would most likely shoot right through my noggin.

"Good." She holds the pistol to my head and turns to look at the other group members. "What are we going to do about this guy? Can we seriously trust him with him seeing this? I can't believe I let my guard down, allowing someone within the illusion barrier. I should've picked up his presence the second I used that item!" Kito mumbles the last part to herself.

"Well, although we would be better off killing him, he doesn't look like he has any impure intentions to do anything with us." Regina walks over to me and bends down, allowing me to take a good look at her. I avert my gaze with a blush and she giggles, standing herself up again.

"Are you sure about this, Regina? You're the one who's the most sensitive when it comes to this stuff too." Dash walks up to Regina and she nods, a look of confidence in her eyes.

He sighs and looks down at me. "Raise your head. Even though it sounds ridiculous to allow such a suspicious person join us on our trip, since you've already seen so much, I will allow you to come for one trip."

"Are you serious!?" My eyes widen up as he holds a hand out to me with a smile.

"If you make a wrong move, off with your head." He looks at me with a stern gaze, making me flinch, but the look was gone as soon as it came.

"Awesome!" I grin as he pulls me up, motioning Kito to put the gun down. "I hope I don't get _too_ dramatic, but I'm a _huge_ fan of yours! I have all of your tracks and I've been to every one of your concerts! I'm very honored to be with you!" I bow down in front of Dash, only to get a chuckle out of him.

"No wonder you looked familiar. Aren't you the guy with the icy blue eyes who always records us front row at the concerts? No homo in what I just said, right? Though you seem pretty cool." I nod, my face flushing a bright red.

"Geez, he's a hardcore fan! Hey, Shirako!" Dash, or Shirako, turns to Kito who grins at him. "He might _just_ go homo for you if he hangs out with you. Be careful at night just in case he wants to get his thing on with you!" She wiggles her eyebrows as Dash smacks her on the head, making her rub her head with a groan.

"I-I wouldn't do that at all!" I stammer, not sure of what to make of that comment.

"Don't worry…?" He trails off and I realize that I haven't given him my name.

"Sorry, I'm Kaita! Kaita Tohko. Nice to meet you all!" I smile, holding out my hand as the whole group shakes my hand.

"I-it's not like I want to introduce myself or anything! It's just that it's my first time seeing you, Kaita." It was Iris that had spoken up that time. _She's a tsundere._ I grin to myself and get suspicious looks from the others, making me cover my mouth with a blush.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking to myself that you all are so friendly to a fan like me. I thought you would be more like those pop stars that are friendly on the outside but dispise the obsession from their fans." I awkwardly rub the back of my head and they all laugh.

"You seriously classify us as those guys?" Mercury laughs. "It's alright, we're nothing like them. We welcome every fan with open arms so don't worry about that. Just act like you normally do and you'll fit right in!" She gives me a warm smile and I feel soothed.

"Thanks, Mercury! You all are so nice!" I repeat myself and they all grin.

"H-hey." We all look at Tone, who points at the portal. "Shouldn't we head into the portal? It's going to close soon."

"You're right. Everyone, get into your vehicles! We have a mission to complete!" Dash exclaims, making his way over to his car, Bassline.

"Alright, I'll just follow you guys inside… If at all possible." I say, following the others.

"You can run in. Once you hop into the portal, you can customize your own vehicle and choose weapons of your choice while you're inside," Regina explains, sliding into the driver's seat of her car. With a wink, she closes her door and revs up her engine.

One by one, with Dash leading the group, they all drive through the portal.

"I guess it's my turn." Taking a deep breath, I get into a stance and run, jumping through the entry. "Here we go!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So...off to Neptunia we go..what fun will lay ahead for our characters,...who actually knows. but...take it away S.D.P.**

 **SoundDashProductions: Thank You, Dash. Thank's for those reading my story. As you see this is a collab with _HDNftw_ (pls go follow him) and he will post every Tuesday for new chapters. I will post up until the current we are at, so up to chapter 4. Today is the first 2 for me. Tomorrow it the next two.**


	2. Customization

**Customization**

 **·~· Kaita ·~·**

Going through the portal had a different feel to it. It was as if you dived into a pool, but there was no liquid to soak into your clothing. Yeah. It is weird. Before I could speak up to tell the others to wait, they were a few meters ahead of me, an icon appeared in front of me.

" _Welcome to the world of Gamindustri! After reading this brief description of Gamindustri, you will go through a little test to adjust to Gamindustri's settings."_

"Interesting," I say to myself as I read the text.

" _There are four nations: Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress which is ruled by Purple Heart, Lastation, the Land of Black Regality which is ruled by Black Heart, Lowee, the Land of White Serenity which is ruled by White Heart and Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures which is ruled by Green Heart. The "Hearts", are girls who have access to a power called the 'HDD Form', or the Hard Drive Divinity Form. The HDD form allows the girls, CPUs, to acquire enormous amounts of power that a normal human wouldn't be able to withstand. In order to transform into the HDD form, the CPUs require a resource called "shares". Shares are collected by the faith of the CPU's citizens, which power the CPU, allowing them to take the HDD form."_

"Okay, so basically CPUs are kings here on Earth and rule a country or nation and they collect energy to turn into the HDD form in order to fight off evil," I repeat the information that I had just learned. Pressing the "Next" button, an icon appears in front of me.

" _Question time!"_ It reads.

" _What type of vehicle do you prefer? _."_ A keyboard pops up in front of me and my eyes flash up.

"Any type of vehicle?" I grin a wide grin. "Well, here we go!"

 _Bugatti Veyron._ I type the name of my favorite car into the blank space, hitting the "Okay" button.

Suddenly, a pure black bugatti appeared in front of me and my eyes lit up even more.

"Holy. Shit." I walk up to the magnificent car, sliding my hand across the sleek, black hood of the car. "A frickin' bugatti in front of my eyes to keep as my own!" It was a pure black Bugatti Veyron that had a bright red trim.

A bunch of icons had appeared in front of me, asking to change the color scheme, changing the color of headlights, spoilers, bumpers, bottom lights, whatever you could possibly think of.

"Aaaand. Finished!" I grin, taking a step back to look at the final product of my bugatti.

The bugatti had a base of black, and a lining of sky blue. The headlights were the same color as the lining and I had attached a black spoiler, which, again, had a black base and a sky blue trim on the edges of the spoiler. As for the windows, I tinted them so nobody could see inside of the car, and I customized the smoke so it would release blue smoke instead of the normal grey.

Holding out the keys that I had gained in the process of customizing my car, I slid into my car and turned on the engine. Hearing the excited rev of the bugatti, I grinned and looked at the controls of the car.

Since the car itself is a sports car, it wasn't at all like Aunt Susie's car. It had the normal gear shifting mechanisms, but instead of it having automatic shifting, it was manual. The drivers wheel is made out of pitch black leather, so I could get a good grip on the wheel. The gauges lit up with a nice light blue and measured the same things as your normal car. It's a two passenger car with a nice cup holder in the middle.

"Alright!" I exclaim, placing my hands on the wheel, my feet itching to step on the gas pedal and shoot through the other end of the portal. "Let's get this started, shall we?" Stomping on the accelerator, I'm immediately thrown back into my seat, not caring because of the adrenaline of being in my dream car.

Suddenly, another icon appears in front of my face, making me stop with a groan.

"What is it now!?" I sigh and read the icon.

" _Now, since you will be traveling into a world full of monsters and evil, you will have to choose a weapon of your own. It won't matter the design as long as you are comfortable with it. Have fun with the voice recognition."_ It reads.

"Okay. Easy." I turn to the little microphone, which had placed itself in my cupholder. "I'll take an arc cannon that can turn into a black greatsword that pours light blue smoke." I grin as it picks up my voice, for I could hear the materialization somewhere outside of the car.

" _Your weapon is now complete."_ I read the icon that had appeared in front of me as I continued to drive towards the end of the portal.

"Woah. That was quick," I say to myself, catching up to Iris' bike, Nightlife. She turns her head to me as I drive up to her right. Giving me the thumbs-up, she nods in approval and I grin back, rolling down my window as I give her the thumbs-up as well.

"I'm glad you could finish customizing what you wanted before we exited the portal," She speaks up. "Kito had to set up her weapon on the way back home because she had taken so long to choose her car." We both laugh and she looks back towards the others, who weren't too far ahead of us.

"It looks like we're almost there. Dash just gave the signal." I look over to Dash's car and sure enough, he was holding a peace sign out of the window and I notice the rest of Team Dash hold up the same signal. Following in pursuit, I hold up my hand in response to get a nod from Iris.

"Good job. First time I learned about the signal, I wasn't paying attention and got thrown into the next dimension without warning." She laughs and looks back at the pathway in front of us. "When we cross dimensions, hold your breath. For first-timers, it's tough on the lungs so take a deep breath, okay?" I nod.

Dash then holds up another sign and Iris looks at me.

"Have fun." is all she says before I feel something punch me straight in the lungs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dash: Well...I missed information...oh well...I turn off my notifications anyways. To you S.D.P.**

 **S.D.P.: (Thanks to HDNftw for this chapter) Okay Dash, so not whole lot of Nep yet...but wait it's coming..first though: A Sound Dash POV of what happened in the first chapter...look out for that the next chapter. But anyway's pls follow, like, and review my story and look forward to my other story (HTPTTD: Her Duties)...see ya later**


	3. Troubling Flashback

**A. N.**

 **S.D.P.: So...Welcome to chapter 3! So now we flip perspectives and see Dash's view on what actually happened. So now we get a better look on how my writing style is...yay... So, I'll be back at the end. Enjoy!**

 **Dash: Finally more spotlight...**

* * *

 **·~·Sound Dash·~·**

 **~ Flashback ~**

 _The fact I had no idea what I was doing should have been the first clue that I screwed up. Now Kaita was chill and all, he seemed like a good person, but what really set me off was this purple-haired girl. ~_ _ **Future Chapter Sound Dash**_

Oh, hi there, it seems like it's my turn do some explaining. So, let's go a chapter back, to the part at the concert and I'll do my best to explain how it really happened in the _sound_ of _dash….._

 _ **Back at the Concert**_

"Hey, is everything ready for us to start this thing?" Asked Kito through my earpiece, since she was outside waiting in her car, and I had told her that I would give a sign….er, well ok tell her, to enter in with her car.

"Yeah, I just need Iris and Regina to finish up the 'backstage work' and we should be all ready for us to start." I tell her by pressing a button on the side of the device to talk. I then hear her let out a sigh and say.

"Leave it to Miss _Prideful_ Assets and Regina to be the last ones ready...so just tell me when, ok?"

Not taking what was just said into account or maybe it was just I got used to the fact Iris and Kito never really got along, Kito would always call Iris "Miss Prideful Assets" because of her breasts that were, of course _,_ bigger than her's. Ignoring  
it, I went on and said "ok" along with telling her this:

"Kito, also remember that it will be just me and Mel on stage, since you guys aren't really well performed DJs. So just leave this to those who actually can actually do this job." Though I had no ill intent with what I said, Kito had been a bit reluctant  
to reply back, but she did and said "ok".

So anyway…back to the stage where Mercury, or Mel as I call her, was setting everything to be as perfect as it should be for our set in this concert. Mel evidently didn't see me or something, so when I went to ask her about how it was going, she jumped  
slightly.

"Takamoto, don't scare me like that, I could have put something out of place or worse!" As she was saying this she was waving a fist up at my face with her eyes closed, and all together it was kinda cute. It was funny since she is shortest out of all  
of Team Dash and I was taller than her. But the irony to what she was saying was that she wasn't paying attention anymore to what she was doing. I guess teasing her more about this situation will have to wait, cause we have a show to run.

"Um, sorry about that, anyway is everything all set and ready. Cause I'd really like if we didn't have something like last time happen." I then thought on what happened a while back and shivered at the memory.

"Well actually it was my fault for not paying attention, so all is forgiven!" She then gave a reassuring smile to what happened before and continued on. "Yep! Everything should be all set Takamoto and also, I don't think I had any doing with how that  
happened at our last show."

"Well whatever happened I hope that it doesn't happen again. I couldn't get over that for at least a good 5 days. Matters aside, should I tell Tone to let in those eager fans?"

She nods in response to my question and reaching then to my ear piece to talk, I press it, and proceed to tell Tone that we're all set in here and to let everyone in.

As the crowd started to form in the almost dark room, think of an auditorium, I looked around at my surroundings, when I noticed a fan who seemed to rush up to the front stage _eager_ to watch.

Me and Mel had seen him before at the other concerts due to his eyes being the only thing memorable and also the only thing we could really see. He always recorded our concerts on his phone and I guess it was to relive the event?

It seemed odd, but after he was done with his phone, the lights turned on and Kito's engine could be heard. As this happened the whole crowd starts chanting our name.

Now ever since I assembled Team Dash, we've been always hiding and protecting this City in which we live in. It wasn't until about a year ago that I had gotten up the courage and let this town accept us. In that time I had joined record label Monstercat  
and done a few songs for them and did some of their showcases.

Most of these fans really like it when we team up with PBN (Pegboard Nerds) and do a show with them. But tonight is our night to showcase "Encounter" and it was going to be great! So here we go.

"And now announcing, the very first live performance of Encounter! Welcome, Team DASH!" said the announcer in a husky voice that rang through the intercom, with it, the crowds excitement had gone up really high. While the announcer had been announcing  
us I had contacted Kito that it was time and with that she came out with Chicane.

Like all the cars that my team has, they are all rebuilds of the series Hot Wheels: Acceleracers. I had chosen the _Teku's_ cars as being ours due to that all of the cars, and 1 bike, were all made for music lovers and street and track performance.

You, the reader, may ask "why do we have a car on the stage?" Well to answer that, it's because they work like subwoofers, since almost all of the cars have a good amount of subs on the outside. Enough about these cars they'll be explained in a later  
chapter.

Kito had gotten out of her car and waved, and when she did there was a loud exclamation of cheers from the crowd.

"So is everyone ready for an awesome show tonight!" I yelled into a microphone and Mel had her laptop open, all ready with the songs ready to go for the show.

"YEAAAAHHHHH!" The crowd exclaimed and was ready for this show to start.

"Ok tonight Me and Mercury have got some new songs and a few other goodies for you people! So let's get this show started with _Pegboard Nerds & MIU - Weaponize!"_

And with that, the show had started. This had gone on with Mel and I doing what normal EDM artists do at a concert: Jump up and have the crowd follow. But we ended up having to speed it up a bit faster because Regina had talked to me, via earpiece, and  
told me that we were needed in another dimension. So after I had wrapped up our songs I had then told the crowd:

"Thanks everyone for coming to our first performance of 'Encounter!'"

With that the crowd cheered and again started chanting our names. With that said my signature clouds of smoke covered me up and I went to the back stage along with our stuff I grabbed from the set.

"I really hate the fact we had to rush it at the end. I feel like we cheated them a bit." Mercury told me as we started putting away our things.

Ah, it was her nature to be the kind and caring one out of all of us. But she did have a point it was cut short, by a bit, due to this unexpected event. And as much as I'd like to reminisce on this, we had a dimension to go to and more 4th walls for me  
to demolish.

So once we were all done packing up the equipment and putting the things we owned in our vehicles. We then had gotten in them and started to go to a location in which only we would be, so would could use this new spell to open up the portal instead of  
our machine one.

"I think someone is following Dash, but I'm not for sure...Synkro's systems are a bit funky after the _Warped Reality Realm_ and it's still working out the kinks." Regina said as her voice was coming through the communication system in my car. I  
then tapped on the touch screen laptop, in the middle of where the radio and such would be, and on an icon showing Regina's car.

Bringing it up on display, it showed it had a good plenty wrong with some of its more technologic parts, but it seemed to almost seem fine at times. I proceed to clarify the situation and say:

"Just keep an eye out, cause Kito should have an illusion spell ready so that we are completely invisible to outsiders, and it would automatically tract a threat near by, right Kito?" I say giving a semi-serious tone to it.

"Yeah, that's how it _should_ work, but remember this is the first time for half of this stuff, Shirako…" Her voice ended up trailing off as she then mumbles something inaudible. Probably insulting me or something…..who actually knows, I don't think  
author "Sound Dash Productions" knows either.

" _ **Hey, leave me out of this! Or I'll write something really ridiculous!**_ "

"Oh…..okay, sure like you haven't already…*cough* _this POV_ *cough*"

" _ **HEY! I heard that, at least I'm trying met up to HDNftw's skill level of epic writing! At least you haven't poked anything at him yet.**_ "

"Ah, see the key word there was _yet_. There's still a chance I could!"

 _ **HDNftw: Thanks for the compliment, Sound Dash Productions! Eheh. Heh.**_

I was then rudely interrupted by Iris yelling into the com.

"Enough with harassing whoever you are talking to! Let's focus on the real object….. _idiot_." And that was the last thing I heard from her while we were driving.

 _As such luck would have it that she is partly a Tsun, and yet a noble swordsman at the same time….it questions the life I live. I still wonder how this team functions at times._

" _ **I agree with you on that one.**_ "

After a short while of driving we finally found a good spot in a park. It seemed to be empty at the moment and with no one else around,... it was perfect.

So after we parked our cars and got out we tried to find a good place to chant the spell, so we could open up that portal. So once said spot as found we then each took out a designated weapon that each of us had and lined up, with are weapons pointed  
toward each other that they would almost touch in the middle. Kito then told us how the chant went, so then when we _for sure_ had it all memorized in our heads we started chanting it. After a few seconds a glowing orb appeared which then slowly  
turned into a portal big enough to fit all of our vehicles.

"Hey, whoever's back there, come out!" I heard Regina exclaim in a rather loud voice to somewhere, as we had just finished putting our weapons away and started back to the vehicles.

Then out of seemingly nowhere I saw Kito take out one of her Lazer type pistols and fire it towards a tree. I was too shocked to actually comprehend what she just did, but the answer to that question was quickly solved. "W-what the hell….." Said a voice  
and then whoever said it coming out from a tree, or probably behind it, a guy with his hands slowly rising up.

"Holy shit… Team Dash right in front of my eyes…" is what he said next as he fell to his knees and looked at all of us in awe seemingly observing us or something, since he was staring for a good minute with his hands still in the air.

"Are you a fan or are you someone sent to assassinate us?" Kito then started walking to guy and pointed her gun at his forehead with proceeding to continue speaking. "So, if you move an _inch,_ I will shoot. Am I clear?"

Y-yes, ma'am." He stammered back at Kito. "Good." She then holds the pistol to his head and he turns looking at the rest of us. Though I did noticed he looked pretty scared to move a single hair.

"What are we going to do about this guy? Can we seriously trust him with him seeing this? I can't believe I let my guard down, allowing someone within the illusion barrier. I should've picked up his presence the second I used that item!" Kito mumbles  
the last part to herself and I just face palmed to myself knowing the spell didn't fully work apparently. With that set on my mind I then heard Regina speak up.

"Well, although we would be better off killing him, he doesn't look like he has any impure intentions to do anything with us." She walks over to this guy and bends down in front of him. Though I give a suspicious look at her at what she is doing, I then  
see him avert his gaze from her with a blush and I notice her giggle, and then standing herself up again.

"Are you sure about this, Regina? You're the one who's the most sensitive when it comes to this stuff too." I then finally say while walking up to her and then she nods, with a look of confidence in her eyes.

I then let out a sigh and looked down at this intruder. "Raise your head. Even though it sounds ridiculous to allow such a suspicious person join us on our trip, since you've already seen so much, I will allow you to come for one trip." Though I didn't  
know it at the time I was getting into trouble in some sort of way.

"Are you serious!?" He said with his eyes widening up as I then hold a hand out to him with a smile.

"If you make a wrong move, off with your head." I give him a look with a stern gaze to follow, making him flinch, but the look was gone as soon as I made my point

"Awesome!" He then grins as I pull him up, motioning Kito to put the gun down. I heard him then say something that slightly shocked me.

"I hope I don't get _too_ dramatic, but I'm a _huge_ fan of yours! I have all of your tracks and I've been to every one of your concerts! I'm very honored to be with you!" Once he finished he bowed down in front of me, in which I chuckled at  
this scene.

"No wonder you looked familiar. Aren't you the guy with the icy blue eyes who always records us front row at the concerts? No homo in what I just said, right? Though you seem pretty cool." I tell him, but his reaction was his face flushing a bright red. _Was it that weird to see your idol?_ I  
thought to myself.

"Geez, he's a hardcore fan! Hey, Shirako!" A little interested in what Kito was saying, I looked to her, who only gives a grin at me before continuing . "He might _just_ go homo for you if he hangs out with you. Be careful at night just in case  
he wants to get his thing on with you!" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and with that kind of response out of her, I smacked her on the head, causing her rub her head with a groan.

"I-I wouldn't do that at all!" I heard him stammer, though after all that. Was done I tried to lighten the mood with saying:

"Don't worry… uh..?" I trailed off and I waited to see if he would give me his name.

"Sorry, I'm Kaita! Kaita Tohko. Nice to meet you all!" He then smiled, holding out his hand as the everyone of us shakes his hand.

"I-it's not like I want to introduce myself or anything! It's just that it's my first time seeing you, Kaita." I cringed at the first line that Iris had spoken to Kaita. _Her signature Tsundere attitude shows itself again, oh boy it's going to be a long...would it be night or day when going in this other dimension...whatever._

I then saw Kaita grin to himself after Iris spoke, and all of us gave suspicious looks at him. He then covered his mouth with a blush. " _Oh boy this must not be the way he wanted to meet his idols."_

"S-sorry, I was just thinking to myself that you all are so friendly to a fan like me. I thought you would be more like those pop stars that are friendly on the outside but despise the obsession from their fans." He told all of us, awkwardly rubbing the  
back of his head in the process and that made us all laugh. I then thought for a moment, _wait a minute what about the idol from K*mi N*mi uh, Kanon Nakagawa! She was nice on the outside and to her fans._

"You seriously classify us as those guys?" Mercury laughs and reassures Kaita. "It's alright, we're nothing like them. We welcome every fan with open arms so don't worry about that. Just act like you normally do and you'll fit right in!" She gives him  
a warm smile and looked relieved.

"Thanks, Mercury! You all are so nice!" We all grin as a reply to comment.

"H-hey." We all look at Tone, who points at the portal we just opened. "Shouldn't we head into the portal? It's going to close soon."

"You're right. Everyone, get into your vehicles! We have a mission to complete!" I exclaims, while walking over to my car, Bassline. I open the door on the right side of my car, get in and bring this beautiful machine to life. While the others were getting  
ready and hopefully helping Kaita out, I made sure I had all I needed for this trip. " _Let's see...I got my mini suit case that carries my weapons and any other weapons, which were all shrunken down to have a bigger maximum capacity, I got the Accelechargers, and a case of shrunken parts and extras in case of an emergency. I think I'm good"_

I step on the gas and drove towards the portal. Following behind me are all of my teammates, in which I then turn on the communications on all of our cars so if we get separated I can still contact them.

"Well, everyone, I hope you're up for a bit of _Teku-izing_ cause we're about to change another world." And that was the last thing I said before we entered.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Dash: Yeah! I finally got a whole chapter to myself and now I feel like I can take over other stories! *starts to run***

 **S.D.P.:*grabs Dash and makes him come back* Hold on...what are you doing?! We can't go to any stories!..*Sighs* Oh, Well. But anyway's I hope you liked this chapter! I also hinted the next chapter's title at the end. So anyway, like always, follow, Fav,and leave a comment!**

 **Next Time: A look at the Team Dash's vehicle.**


	4. Teku-izing

**_A.N.:_ ****S.D.P.: So this chapter is just an explanation chapter like _HDNftw's_ chapter: _Customization_ , but with mine it's not totally necessary to read this but it has info on some terms and objects in this story. Cause I'm going to tell you about a few things and give some explanation to the cars that are driven by Team Dash along with some general information. Also Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Wheels: Acceleracers and all rights go to their official owners. So Let's begin!**

* * *

 **·~·Sound Dash·~·**

All _Teku_ cars, except _Nightlife,_ have twin turbo jump jets, which are 4 X looking flat objects underneath the car, that when a certain button is pressed it can make the car lift off the ground.

Most of _Teku_ car's gauges remains in almost the same style, only it has a black front facing car in the middle of the where the needle stands. [That feature is the same for most of the _Teku_ cars and _Nightlife]_.

Also with every vehicle, again except _Nightlife_ , have manual stick shift, which varies design, and a special formula of nitrous called _Nitrox:_ _ **Afterburn,**_ that gives the car a 50 sec 400 mph boost.

Most importantly of each car that Dash owns, or his team, it has special dark blue tires that can change to any terrain type. Finally each have a _Accelecharger_ holder located somewhere in the car, that once it's put in, it activates the ability of it to the car to help it handle in a specific way.

 _ **(Power Rage ™**_

Driver: Tone Setonito

Performance: 410 Horsepower

Drivetrain: Carbon Fiber, Half Shafts, 2.8 liter 4-Cylinder with front mount intercom let, with turbo.

General Spec's: Aluminum Chassis with a carbon fiber body, 18" front wheels/ 20" back wheels with 35 series rubber, and fully adjustable front and rear coil-over suspension.

Inside and Interior: While it looks like it could fit another row of seats in the back, it can't, because of the four large subwoofers in the stereo system in back of it. It has deep blue interior with light blue seats that have white in the middle of each section. It has what is called a gamer steering wheel, since it has a rectangular design with the handles on the left and right side being squared. In the middle of this chrome rectangular wheels is a a big screen that tells your speed with smaller screens for other things. Along with two other buttons 1 for Nitrox: Afterburn and the second for communication with others. Where the radio and such would go is a decent sized touch screen that has plenty of music and other important apps. Just below it is three buttons, though the last function is unknown, 1 one activates the twin turbo jump jets and the other switches the tire type. . The _Accelecharger_ holder is found just above the touch screen.

Outside and Others: With its unique carbon fiber white blocky look with only the front of it really being curved, along with a black hood with the blue outline of the exaggerated _Teku_ kanji on the left and _TEKU_ on the right, which are sideways on the hood. It has two very thin strips, only about an inch wide with down pointed curves that end near to where the black 1 is on both sides of the car, which is about 12" from the windows with one being orange and the other blue, the orange gets slightly overlapped by the blue. It has a medium sized black 1 on both sides of the car near the front of the doors. The front of the doors are curved in about 5 or 6" but comes out the further away from the front. Near to the rear of the car is another black exaggerated _Teku_ kanji but is slight cut off at the bottom, due to the wheel cut out. It has thin half oval windows on each side that have dark lapis lazuli blue tint, with a small part cut off at the doors end. With a nail shaped back window and a normal window in front, that are both tinted, with that same lapis lazuli blue. It has lapis lazuli under glow and a black carbon fiber wing on the back of it. Finally it has a circle tail lights on each side of the back.

( _ **Battle Spec ™**_

Driver: Mercury Galatea

Performance: 420 Horsepower

Drivetrain: DOHC 2.2L 4 cylinder

Single JT-10, Turbo EFI, high lift cam, tube headers and free flow intake.

General Spec's: Aluminum Chassis with carbon fiber body, 18" front wheels/ 20" back wheels with 35 series rubber, fully adjustable front and rear coil-over suspension.

"Inside" and Interior: While Battle Spec actually has no doors since it's a single seater it still has a "inside". The steering wheel is a black and blue color, and this car has normal gauges for telling its speed and such. Also in the wheel it has 6 different buttons [Three on each side], with 1 for Nitrox, 1 for communications, 1 for the jump jets, 1 for changing the tire type and the other 2 are unknowns. Next to the steering wheels is a small touch screen radio unit and below that is the _Accelecharger_ holder. The seat is a deep blue leather like material that reclines the driver back a bit. Finally with a orange wind shield that can extend and actually fully cover over Mercury if she ever needs to.

Outside and Others: This car is a long, flat-ish type, deep blue car with a huge orange carbon fiber wing at the end of if it. The designs on it are indecipherable white and orange letters with a black outline, on both side of the vehicle and also on the top [The top both are facing away from each other and run all the way to the wing's holder]. It's "hood" is really just the front of the car with _TEKU_ written in the middle and in white, right above the headlights holder. Even though it's a single seater, the drivers is on the left side, but separated by a foot in length next to it is 60" long, 4 huge subwoofers system, that inter works with the radio system. It has an orange under glow, this is official in the actual show. Finally covering this huge sound system is an orange half bubble glass that runs the same length.

(High Voltage ™

Driver: _Team Dash_

Performance: 382 HP

Drivetrain: Single turbo, rotary engine, all wheel drive.

G. Spec: Aluminum chassis with carbon fiber body, and 19" wheels.

 **This car maybe seen in a future chapter but with a slightly different body design along with interior** _ **.**_

( _ **Chicane ™**_

Driver: Kito Electra

Performance: 400 Horsepower

Drivetrain: Mid Engine set-up, 6.5 liter DOHC

General Spec's: Lightened chassis with carbon fiber body, 18" black chrome front wheels/20" back wheels, and curved, yellow tint, one-piece window.

Inside and Interior: This two seater comes with a black leather grip for the steering wheel with a chrome style center that also has a screen on the top edge that tracks speed. Next to them is a max of 4 buttons, multicolored, on each side of those screens. Though only little over half are known for their functions, since 5 out 8 of them are for the Nitrox: Afterburn, Her guns that are in the hood, communications, jump jets, and to change tires. The rest of the interior is midnight black with a bit of bright yellow trimming it. Behind the seats is a stereo system that exposes all four of its subs. The seats themselves are midnight blue with bright yellow middle cushions and also outlines the headrest. The radio is a touch screen one, and just located underneath it is the _Accelecharger_ holder.

Outside and Others: The front of Chicane is hard to really put into words, but here it goes, the front hood is a narrow-ish trapezoid with a curved 60 degree triangle type shape in the center, and on the ends of it are two curved edges, that are black painted, along it that are slightly lower than the top hood. The hood color itself is a medium blue with the triangle being only slightly lighter in color than the rest of it, and along the black painted strips on the left side it has a few logos and the exaggerated _Teku_ kanji. The front grill is put a bit higher that the headlights which hang lower. The doors are the scissors type, and on them is the the black _TEKU_ letters [The right side is going straight and the left is backwards]. It has a huge curved end and a small attached wing on top. The top of the car has 8 chrome circles curved in that are all together in a flat chrome that reaches just behind the wing. Finally underneath the car is a yellow under glow.

( _ **Synkro ™**_

Driver: Regina Eros

Performance: 500 Horsepower

Drivetrain: fuel injected, twin turbo rotary engine

General Spec's: Carbon fiber Gold Chrome with aluminum monocoque chassis, 20" WR2 series Y wheels with 35 series rubber carbon fiber racing brakes.

Inside and Interior: This Golden Sports car has a insane inside. With 2 Game chair type seats that are yellow and dark blue with white inside cushions. Behind those nice seats are a 3 exposed, huge subwoofers, stereo system. The dashboard is all a golden rod yellow with the three main gauges of the car on the left side. The steering wheel is a large goldenrod yellow circle one with a grey metal-ish center. Then right next to what would be the radio system is 2 small touch screens that are set up vertically. Now the radio console itself is two big touch screens going vertically, and under the second one is three main golden buttons, 1 for Nitrox: Afterburn, 1 for scanning feature and the last for the jump jets. The _Accelecharger_ holder is located in the middle of the seats where the shifter is also located. [Most of those touch screens are for the many things that Regina does on her computers and laptops]

Outside and Others: The front hood has a two exposed engine cutouts with the lower hood exposed and is shows a parted way to the engine that is more level with the huge headlights. Though at the bottom of the front of the car is a split curved opening to the grill. On the hood is a black exaggerated _Teku_ kanji with medium blue and white outlining it. The doors are the scissor type and near the front of the door is a black 7 with two thicker black pinstripes, with medium blue and white outlining it. Near the front wheels is a single line black flames that is, again outlined with medium blue and white. Starting near the front lower border of the door is a black dragon [Outlined with you know what] that's body then swooping over the rear wheel and head is on the closer end of the door [Which mainly the head is cut of my the doors opening edge]. Normal sports car type Windows that have been tinted lapis lazuli blue. A carbon fiber aluminum wing with _TEKU_ on the flat edges. The rear end has one larger and one smaller circle fused tail lights. The under glow for this car is a lapis lazuli color.

( _ **Bassline ™**_

Driver: Sound D. Dash or [Shirako Takamoto]

Performance: 430 HP

Drivetrain: Fuel-Injected 6 Liter V10, 14" cross drilled rotors and solid axle, 4 link setup in the rear.

General Spec's: Full tube frame chassis and custom made white carbon fiber body 20" front wheels/ 22" back wheels with 45 series rubber 6 speaker [4 large and 2 smaller subs] free air subwoofer system.

Inside and Interior: This is the only one of Team Dash's cars that is actually a sporty type truck. This white colored vehicle has right side driving, with a steering wheel that is deep blue with a rough diamond pattern chrome center. In this said center is a max of 4 buttons, 2 on each side, with their functions being the communications, Nitrox: Afterburn, jump jets, and change tire type. The three gauges are normal style with their look. The left side where a normal US car, or other left style, would have its steering wheel in its place is a 7" long and 4 ½" tall touch screen monitor. The seats of _**Bassline**_ are white metal on the outside with a max amount of 8 mini subs running along it [Accept on the head rest], with a light and dark blue interior cushions. With 4 medium exposed subwoofer stereo system behind the seats and a small screen in the center of the those subs, which the purpose has yet to be found. In the center radio console is a lifted out mounted movable laptop, which is used for many audio, video and other things Sound Dash uses them for. Underneath that movable laptop is the _Accelecharger_ holder, and just located under that is dual light up green, touch based volume adjusters that control the 6 free air subwoofer system outside. So more or less the inside is all the audio and visual you could ever want.

Outside and Others: This truck is smaller blocky front and a bigger blocky design in back. The front hood is a more trapezoidal design that is only pushed up an inch on the center hood. The design on the hood is like Power Rages, 1" lines that curve outward, only they curve outwardly to the ends of the hood and are about 14" from each other. [The design also goes to the roof and stops there]. The front where the grill section is as goes: The bumper sticks out a good 4" leaving the headlights and thin rectangular grill in a long thin rectangular shape. The bumper is a dark grey with two trapezoidal shaped openings on both ends. [This is also found on the bumper, only smaller rectangles, and may serve as the way the disco ball lights come through]. The middle body is pushed in a about 3 ½" at the back of the front wheel cutout and slightly curves when the rear wheel cut out extends. On these doors are 4 small logos and 1 being the _TEKU,_ which are located near the doors start. Near the end of the doors and the start of the rear wheel cutout is one orange and one blue exaggerated _Teku_ kanji that both start fading at the doors ends and get more opaque to the middle of the rear wheel cutout. Now just behind the small roof is the long 6 free air subwoofer system. The 2 first larger subs are on an angled slant from the roof and leads to a flat surface where the other two larger subs are in a straight line with the 2 smaller ones on the right and left side of the larger sub more closer to the slanted edge. Now the entire thing is painted with a light black, and near the sub closer to the huge black carbon fiber wing is two silver chrome diamond shapes with a pattern of diamonds. The rear of the car is a upside down, curved edge trapezoid with the tail lights on each edge and a bumper that sticks out a good 3". The final things on Bassline is that it has lapis lazuli under glow and you'll hear this car long before you see it.

( _ **Nightlife ™**_

Driver: Iris Trivecta

Performance: 170 HP

Drivetrain: 1500cc, DOHC inline 4

General Spec's: Carbon Fiber/Aluminum frame, titanium wheels: 19" front/ 20" back

The Bike's Look: The only bike designed by the _Teku's_ and is driven by the proud swordsman of Team Dash. This bike is lightly loaded with extras and specifications exclusive to Iris' needs. The seat is a light blue with a black exaggerated _Teku_ kanji on it. It comes with three car like gauges and the _Accelecharger_ holder is located in a spot just above them. The covers that go in front and that cover the engine are a white and orange scheme with a dark blue exaggerated _Teku..._ " _Actually I'm done saying how the kanji looks you should know by now"._ The front of the bike has a single round headlight and a single exhaust pipe in middle of underneath the seat, which is a rounded style. Near the rear sides of the bike are two slightly extended sword holders that can carry two swords in each. The Nitrox: Afterburn button is attached to the right handle and tire changer is on the left handle. She also wears a helmet that gives her automatic communications to her Teammates.

(Spec Tyte ™

Driver: ( _Team Dash)_

Performance: 430 HP w/momentary 1000 HP burst available.

Drivetrain: Fuel cell powered, 4 liter V6 augmented by a 48V electric motor, all wheel drive.

G. Spec: Aluminum tube frame, 24" wheels - aggressive tread tires, interjected molded polyurethane body panels.

 **This car maybe mentioned or used in other chapters, but will be designed slightly different from the original.**

(Reverb ™

Driver: ( _Team Dash)_

Performance: 1100 HP

Drivetrain: 7 liter beryllium, DOHC V12

G. Spec: Forged exoskeleton aluminum body, 20" front wheels/22" back wheels.

 **This car maybe mentioned or used in other chapters, but will be designed slightly different from the original.**

* * *

 ** _A.N.: Dash: So...why would people read this again?...it kinda bored me..._**

 ** _S.D.P.: Well, they don't have to read it...but, thanks to those who did. It was just for the info on the cars that will be seen later on in the story along with 1 more special car. So finally the next chapter_ will be _in Neptunia and meet a certain character...who Dash may not like.. So anyway's, again..., pls follow, fav, and leave a comment. See ya the next chapter of HTPTTD: Entry To Gamindustri._**


	5. Entry To Gamindustri

**S.D.P.: Back for more I see...Well as promised her is some _actual_ Neptunia interaction. Also watch out for the 4th wall breaks! So Enjoy!**

* * *

 **·~· Kaita ·~·**

"Woah…" I can't help but stare in awe as I get out of my car, shutting off my engine.

"Where is this place?" Those words that came out of Kito's mouth make me freeze. _Didn't they expect to come here? They seemed so confident that they knew where they were going._ I thought to myself and walk up to Dash.

"Hey, didn't you get the notification about what this dimension is?" I say to him and he shakes his head.

"I turn off notifications," he blatantly responds, making me sigh.

"There was some seriously valuable information about this place, you know!" I groan and he laughs.

"Could you explain what this dimension is? I had made sure we set our destination point to Pu*ll* M*gi Mad*ka M*gic*. I wonder what happened," Dash mumbles to himself.

"Of course! So we are in…" I repeat what I had read back in the "transition". I had decided to call it a "transition" when we had went through the portal to switch dimensions.

"I see," is all Dash says as he puts a hand on his chin.

"Should we check out how Gamindustri is, now that we are in this dimension? It takes what, a month to restore enough power in order to build a portal again," Tone speaks up and the other nods in response.

"It wouldn't hurt to see if there's anything we could do to help the citizens, or possibly the CPUs themselves," Dash says.

"Alright, we will follow you, Dash," I speak up and everyone nods again in agreement.

"It's settled!" He then pumps up a fist with a grin and we all cheer, following him down the pathway, in which lead to a huge, purple-ish city, most likely Planeptune.

"Holy…" We all gasp in awe as we let our eyes wander around the nation. In front of us was a _humongous_ city, with the color scheme of various purples and whites. It was extremely futuristic compared to Earth, at least from my perspective.

"This is Planeptune, isn't it?" Kito observes. "I mean, it _did_ say that Planeptune was nicknamed the 'Land of Purple Progress' after all."

"Fair enough," Regina says and starts to walk off deeper into the nation of Planeptune.

Venturing the city, we had learned that our currency on Earth, dollars, had no value in Planeptune, or in Gamindustri itself, for we had attempted to buy something, but quickly got rejected and were forced to earn ourselves "credits".

"Okay, so first," I speak up. "We got thrown into a dimension that you guys haven't done research on."

Dash then speaks up saying, "I guess with that point that was just made, this story can't be called How To _Properly_ Travel The Dimensions." He then laughs at what he said and the rest of us just look at him with confused looks, trying to get what he was saying. "Oh, nevermind…"

"Wait…" I say, looking at Team Dash. "If we aren't able to use our currency, doesn't this mean that we're broke?"

Dash's eyes go wide in horror as he checks his pockets. "You're right! That means we need to get a job!"

"Hey, I read about something called the Guild or something. Should we head over there? In video games that I've played, that's where you get quests," Mercury says, making us look at her.

"Awesome! We should head over to there as quick as we can!" Dash starts to run off, but then slows down and turns around to face us again.

"Where even _is_ the gui-" he coughs. "Where even is the Guild?" I swear I could hear him mumble to himself about capitalization or something.

"We could ask around," Mel speaks up and we nod.

"That's a good idea, Mel! We'll follow you on this one." I grin and she sighs but nods, leading the group over to a merchant.

"Excuse me, sir!" She walks up to the counter while the rest of us just scatter around the small shop. It was a candy shop and there were various candies-none of which we were familiar with.

"What would you like help with, miss?" The man smiles at Mel and she continues.

"I was just wondering, where is the Guild? I'm broke and I've been wandering this town to get a job."

"The Guild? Oh, I see! You're a foreigner to Planeptune! The guild will be in the basilicom; just follow the street you had been walking from until you find the biggest building in the nation. The basilicom is where the CPU, or Lady Purpleheart lives, so you must be on your best behaviour; the guards will throw you out immediately if you don't. I wish you the best of luck on your journey!" Watching as Mel walks back to us, we head outside.

"You heard the man, right?" Mel speaks up and we nod.

"Let's get going, shall we?" I speak up and Dash starts walking down the street, signalling for the rest of us to follow.

"Welcome to the basilicom!" A bubbly woman at the front desk greets us. "How can I help you all?"

"We're here to take the hardest job that you have for us," Dash immediately responds, getting a surprised look from her.

"Are you sure? Many haven't been successful and they've died many times trying to complete this quest." She scrolls through the questlog, not noticing as Dash twitches at the word "died".

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure! Show me what you've got!" He grins anyway and the woman flicks the screen, flipping it so that it faces us.

 _Defeat the Ancient Buaohlmbo in Dreadnaught Cave and collect Buaohlmbo Skull._

 _Reward: 1,000,000,000,000C._

"That's it?" I say, looking back at the woman. She nods, but has a look that tells me otherwise.

Before I could speak up, Dash presses the check mark on the quest and smirks.

"This is a piece of cake! Here we come, cash!" He grins and dashes off.

"Hey Author HDNftw, I guess I'm really _Dash_ ing. He he…."

 **I knew that joke was coming sooner or later…**

"A-are you sure we'll be alright?" Kito sighs as we watch a dust cloud in Dash's wake float to the sky.

"H-h-holy shit…" Dash stops in his tracks as we arrive at the heart of the cavern. In front of us was a giant spider, maybe the size of a two-story house, with a man's body sticking out of the head. "That's ugly as hell! Who would've even wanted to create such an ugly beast!?" He shields his eye, but Kito smacks him hard on the back, making him cringe.

"Shut up, you wimp! Let's just get this over with. We've dealt with much more difficult than this," She huffs, pulling out a...Gatling gun!?

"What the hell!?" I shout, taking a step back as I see the small girl pull out a weapon as big as the girl.

"Exactly why it's going to be easy, Kaita. Just watch." She smirks and the barrel starts to spin, whirring as it starts to unload its magazine into the poor beast. _Now I feel bad for everyone who even_ attempted _to fight this thing._ I sigh as we listen to the supposedly "boss" scream in pain before it explodes into a virtual dust.

"I expected more blood and guts! C'mon!" Kito groans but walks over to collect the item that we had been looking for: the Skull.

"Let's _head_ back before I throw up at that sight. And talk about the stench of the cave!" Dash exclaims and we all nod.

"Oh, neppers! I thought that woman wanted me to help you guys! That sneaky little liar." A purple haired girl, about the height of Kito, stood in front of us with her cheeks puffed out. She's is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. Her hair is shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs; many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. She wore an oversized jacket, with the same color scheme and had two oversized buttons, with purple gamepads, attached to the side of her jacket.

"U-uh…" I look at the small girl in front of us. "What?" Is all I say and the others snicker.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You were _supposed_ to be half dead, lying on the floor and then I come in and save your rear ends! That's what! Can't believe the stupid Authors made you so overpowered!"

 _ **Oi! Shut up, Neptune!**_

 _ **S.D.P: Hey and who said**_ **They** _**are!**_

 **Shhhh you didn't read anything.**

"Wait…" Dash walks over to the purplette and stares at her. "Did you just break the 4th Wall?"

"Yupperoos! What, are you also Deadpool 2.0?" She grins as she pokes Dash in the chest.

"Well, uh, I guess you could say that."

"Anyway! Before I just rush off back to the basilicom to turn in this quest...just kidding." She flinches as she sees the rest of us glare at her. "Why don't I get your guys' names! I'm Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune!"

As soon as we hear the title of the "CPU of Planeptune" get thrown out of the girl's mouth, we become dead silent.

"Oh, come _on!_ You guys were supposed to like, you know, drop onto your knees and praise me like a god like the other CPUs do! Oi… Say something!" She waves a hand in front of our faces, snapping us back into reality.

"Wait, did you just say you were the CPU of _Planeptune_?" I say, getting a nod out of Neptune.

"Well then it is my honor to introduce myself to you, _Lady Purpleheart_." I smirk as I watch Neptune cringe from the sarcasm in my voice. _Looks like she's not your typical, formal princess._ I think to myself as I continue to introduce myself. "My name is Kaita. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kito! Nice to meet you...Nepthun!"

"Tone."

"Dash here! Glad to meet ya, Neptunia."

"I'm Regina. It's nice knowing you, Nehptuine."

"The name's Mel. Nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Iris." Iris didn't even bother saying Neptune's name. We all introduce ourselves and we find Neptune bashing her head against a wall.

"Why does everyone pronounce my name wrong!?" She groans but then sighs and stands up straight. She suddenly starts to glow as beams of code shoot up, covering her body.

"Woah. What's happening, guys? Do you know what's happening, HDNftw?" Dash speaks up, looking up at the sky.

 _ **Wha-!? Another one of your fourth wall breaks? I guess I might as well tell you. Neptune is transforming into her HDD form, or Hard Drive Divinity. When she does this, she obtains a new form, Lady Purpleheart, the person who she is known for in the nation of Planeptune. You and a few others are part of the very few that knows her true form. As for how she turned into the HDD form, she used something called Shares. Shares comes from the citizens' faith in their CPU. The more faith, the more Shares. Enough rambling on about this information junk!**_

Just as HDNftw finished speaking, the pillar of light slowly vanished, revealing a _much_ more… developed woman. She wore a bodysuit with the color scheme of various purples. Neptune, or Purpleheart's hair had grown all the way down below her hips, tied into two braids.

Before we could say anything in response, Neptune took off, leaving us no choice but to head to the basilicom.

"Here we are!" Neptune grins as she turns back into her normal form, and us getting out of our cars.

"Wh-what!? Why isn't anybody badly injured?" The woman at the front desk looks at us in surprise.

"Well, as soon as I got there, the group had already defeated the spider. Dunno what got 'em fired up, though," Neptune says, turning back to look at us.

"W-well…" Kito cringes and looks away. "It...was absolutely hideous. So I thought 'why not?' and beat the living crap outta it."

"Seems legit to me." Neptune shrugs and moves out of the way so that we could turn in the quest.

Accepting our rewards, Neptune starts to head off to another room.

"Follow me, my comrades of justice! I have many friends to show you!" She pumps a fist into the air and we follow her down the hallway.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

 **Dash: I met my mortal enemy today and I'm already planning to take her out...I knew my audience would be taken soon...**

 **SoundDashProductions: Woah! Calm down there Dash, we don't need you going completely berserk. So anyway's thanks to HDNftw for this chapter! I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope you look forward to the interaction between the characters! So I'll see you guys in the next chapter of HTPTTD: Oh, Neppers! Also don't for get to follow, Fav, and leave a comment.**

 **Next Time: Kept In Silence**


	6. Kept In Silence

**A.N.:**

 **S.D.P. : Sorry about this being late, so here you go! More interaction between them**

* * *

 **·~· Sound Dash·~·**

So...I found another 4th wall breaker. Oh boy, this isn't going to end very well. I'm going to have to find a way to keep this audience to myself, or something like that, without this bag of nuts taking you guys away. So I guess after following Neptune  
/into another room Regina came up to me looking a little pale in the face, like something had gravely scared her.

"What's with that look? I saw you weren't scared by the giant spider before, but now you look like you saw a ghost." I told her in a joking manner trying to make her a little less tense.

"Haven't you noticed that the color scheme of this place looks like the Silencerz's same colors? I don't like it….and also I picked up something while scanning the area...though it says it is located in a woods somewhere."

Now I usually don't take to something so silly sounding...but she did have a huge point. A while back ago, we had be in our base ready to send a car (Silencerz: Carbide) and driver to another dimension, but something went wrong and there was a dimensional  
portalmalfunction. By the time we had fixed the problem, Carbide was gone- possibly lost in another dimension.

Now my team doesn't actually don't know what has happened to the vehicle and with the amount of technology it had in it, this could be very dangerous in wrong hands. The Silencerz's were basically surrounded in big mystery and no one has ever figured  
out all of their mysteries.

"So, what you're thinking Regina, is that 'Carbide' is here and that Planeptune had taken some of its tech? Though Iremember you also said that something was located in a woods somewhere….am I right?"

She nodded her head in approval "That's what I have so far, but do you have any thoughts on it"

I put a finger to my chin and thought for a moment. Then something just…..clicked in a way.

"You know Regina...looking around this place. It seems that's the was built long before the Silencerz and their tech. But I do have a possible theory that Carbide could be in those woods you talked about earlier. Though I fear that someone may end upfindingit  
and taking its tech for their own gain." But as soon as I finish speaking up on the situation, I hear a slightly audible voice through the communications in the earpiece I was still wearing, but I couldn't make out what was said.

"HeyRegina did you hear that? If you didn't, I swear don't call me crazy!"

"Well, you're not crazy and yes I did hear that. I'm trying to trace it….hmmmm I can't seem to get a trace on it's origins….." That's the last thing I hear her say before she was interrupted by Neptune saying...

"Here we are!"

"I hope nothing important was said….." I say to myself.

 **·~· Kaita ·~·**

"Woah…" We all gasp at the size of the room that Neptune had lead us to. Guessing from just the entryway, which had opened up into a vast living room, holding gaming consoles that were spread around the room, couches, chairs… and snack bagson thefloor.  
The funny thing was that the color scheme of everything, besides the empty bags, was the same: an assortment of purples, blacks, greys, and whites. Neptune just smirks as the rest of us wander around the room.

Suddenly, we hear a small voice call out. "Neptune! How was the quest? Are you okay? How much health did it take you down?" Turning to the origin of the voice, we find ourselves facing a blonde girl, not even three feet tall, sitting on an open book,whichwas  
floating off of the ground. She is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtailsheld  
by a white, black, and blue headpiece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-janestyle,  
while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

"Everyone!" Neptune points towards the floating girl. "This is my friend, or I should say, Oracle, Histy!"

"My name is Histoire, not Histy," She scolds Neptune, getting a flinch out of her and turns to us. "It doesn't matter what name you call me; Histy is just a nickname so that's alright."

"It's nice to meet you, Histy!" We all say, introducing ourselves to the oracle.

"What's going on over here?" Another girl's voice sounds from another room. A purplette, just like Neptune, appears out from the hallway and finds us staring back at her. "Th-they're all staring, Neptune! What do I do!?" Her face flushedup red asshe  
quickly hides behind Neptune.

"This here," Neptune looks at the other girl. "Is my younger sister, Nepgear!"

"N-nice to meet you all!" She stutters, moving so that she's standing side by side with Neptune.

In terms of appearance, Nepgear seems to be older than Neptune, and is noticeably taller than her older sister. She is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair, almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs  
areusually kept neatly brushed, except for one bang, which always curls up to the right. Her eyes are slightly darker than Neptune's as well.

Nepgear's outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck isa  
pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with whiteand  
purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

"That's all we have in this household at the moment! Some of my other friends, the other Hearts, are busy gaining shares and doing all of this time consuming work!" She emphasizes "time consuming", getting a groan out of the Oracle.

"Neptune, you do realize that you're slowly losing Shares by not working for the past two years!" We all raise our eyebrows in surprise to that amount.

"Two years!? How can you be that lazy!?" I exclaim, getting a flinch out of Neptune.

"Eheh… I'm not much of a tech person. Also, all I do is complete quests, gain money for Nepgear's products and gain Shares that way. We're both technically doing some work!"

"Well, that is nice to know that Neptune doesn't do her job, but I think me and Mel have wanted to do this since we heard the word 'Oracle' describing Histoire." As Dash finishes talking to every member of Team Dash, except Mercury, every oneof  
them seems to just facepalm at what is going to happen. I just look on in confusion at what's going on.

"Here we go, Your Oracle, Your Oracle, Your Oracle, let me be your oracle…." I just watch as Dash & Mel sing Tut Tut Child's song Oracle. The rest of us watch the two go at it and I look over at Neptune… To find her curled up into a ball,coveringher  
ears.

"Nooooooo! Not this song! I knew it was coming sooner or later!" She moans in agony, which I think was a little too much as Dash and Mel continue to go at it.

"I almost gave up my title of being CPU; it was that painful to listen to!" Neptune groans as the other two just give each other a high five.

"Aren't you being a little too dramatic, Neptune? It was only a song." I then turn towards Dash and Mel. "That was pretty good, you know! You would be a hit if you were you perform your music here in Gamindustri!"

Suddenly, Dash puts his fist in the palm of his hand. "That's an amazing idea, Kaita! Since we already have a few music set stuff already, we just have to find places in Gamindustri to set it up to do shows! Hmmm, though this 'tour' shouldhave a  
name….Hey, Mel, which sounds better the Histy Weaponizes tour or Gamindustri's Sound tour?"

"Uh, I like Histy Weaponizes, but if that doesn't work then I guess the other will work."

"Wh-why are you putting my name into this situation!?" Histy's voice blurts out from above us, making everyone turn to the small fairy. Above her head was a strange emoticon **(Wha-!? ...I can't use that word? Okay, okay! I'll use Emoji then!Sh-shut up, this is my section![ Sound Dash: Hey, sorry for breaking into the Authors' section HDNftw, but will there be a Pegboard Nerds in front of the word Emoji?]** ofsome  
sort of shocked face.

"What, you don't wanna be in the title of Team Dash's tour name? It's a honor to even come close to something like that!" I blurt out, immediately backing down as the Dash members flinch at my sudden outburst.

"I'm afraid I will have to pass on that offer." Histy sighs and floats off into the next room.

"I guess the tour will be called Gamindustri's Sound," Dash sighs and flops down onto a couch, which immediately snaps Neptune back to her… I guess, normal self.

"Hey! That's my couch, you lil' bugger!" The small girl (Neptune is as short, or possibly shorter than Kito), attempts to tackle Dash, but he just shifts over a little on the couch, making the CPU run into the couch. "Stop running, you wimp! Fight  
/me like a man!" The two continue to go at it while the rest of us just turn away in pity.

"M-man! Who knew you foreigners…. Could be… so agile?!" The sun had gone down by the time the two, Neptune and Dash, had finished their "game" of tag; Dash was on the couch, playing some Grand Nep Auto III, while Neptune, on the otherhand, had collapsedon  
the floor, all of her energy drained from her.

"Sure, we're foreigners, but that doesn't mean we're weak," Dash says with a grin, looking down at the CPU, who just puffs out her cheek in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, Dash. Hey, let's play a round of Mortal Nepbat!"

I then turn to Nepgear, who had somehow made her way out to the living room and next to us without the rest of us noticing. "What's with the names? They always seem to have something to do with 'Nep' or 'Neptune'."

The younger sibling seemed to flinch at my comment and she had shakily turned her head to me. "A-ahh… Ahahaha… It's all because we have to follow the copyright rules…" She awkwardly laughs, which I ignore, and just nod.

"It looks like Dash is losing this round," Regina speaks up and I look back at the screen. She was right! Neptune had successfully taken Dash down to just a sliver of health without even getting touched by his attacks.

"Time for the finishing move! Go, Nepian!" The character wraps its tail, which was a scorpion's tail, around Dash's character and crushed it.

"Good game, Dash!" Neptune triumphantly grinned as she looked down upon Dash, who had kneeled over in defeat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sound Dash:** _Yeah, you better feel terrible for not posting an awesome chapter full of puns and other weird things. I can't believe you waited this long. Whatever, at leastyou guys made a nice chapter. I'm hoping that Carbide is here..._

 **S.D.P. :** _...Again I'm sorry that I forgot. But it's finally out. If you are wondering where I got the Histy Weaponizes thing from. It's because I found a Tut Tut Child - Oracle and PBN & MIU - Weaponize mashup song. Anyways thanks to those that have followed this story (honestly I'm surprised any have followed) So for all that have followed I have a special preview at the next chapter. So as always follow, fav and Leave a comment or now PM me Next Time : More Information & 'Green' Pastures._


	7. More Information & 'Green' Pastures

**Author's Note:**

 **S.D.P. For those who have waited for this preview, here you go! I'm also announcing that the continuation of this story is now like a turtle, or really Taking forever. I hope to have the full one out sometime in the future. So anyway this is an Preview at what I have written. (also this may not be the final ver.)**

 **Dash: Well, this will be interesting...**

* * *

 **·~·Sound Dash·~·**

Ok, so I may have not had the greatest night of my life, _no thanks to Neptune beating me in a bunch of games,_ but hey it could've been worse…... a lot worse. So, after I finished playing Nep'd for Speed (Newest Ver.) with Neptune, which was missing tracks like Muzzy's Insignia and Aero Chord's Surface from the parody, I got up and looked for whoever was still in the room. Those people ended up being; Iris, Kito, Tone and Kaita, who was talking more with Neptune, though strangely I still haven't seen any sign of Mel. So, I went to ask Kito if she had seen her anywhere.

"Hey, Kito, may you by any chance seen Mel at all?"

When I asked her, she was sitting on the couch bored out of mind and looking at her phone.

"Now that ya' mention it," She began "I did see her follow that little tiny fairy girl, but you know me: 'I don't care if it has nuthin' to do with me'. He he he…" She then went back to staring at her phone, obviously ignoring my annoyed stare I was giving her.

"Uh huh, well ok, let me know if you see her come back. I'm going to do a little looking around."

So, after almost steaming out of the house mad because Kito didn't give a defiant answer to my question, I ended up passing Regina, who looked to be having car troubles. Now I would've gone over to ask if she needed any help or something, but when things aren't going her way it's better if you just leave her alone and so I did.

I then began thinking to myself: 'Hmmm, I wonder what another one of these 'Nations' looks like.' I looked around to make sure Regina wasn't looking and walked over to Bassline. The next thing I had done was shrink my car down to 1:64th scale and put it in a small case, for safety and storage purposes of course, I mean what else would it be for.

After checking one more time to see if Regina was looking, I let a pair of aqua blue wings suddenly sprout from my back.

'Been awhile since I used these things to fly, I got a little used to the (Tristam & Braken - Flight) packs.' I thought to myself (Tristam - Once Again). **[Sorry to the readers but I have no restraint when it comes to these things.]** So, after letting them stretch for a bit, I then took to the skies in a messy blur.

While flying, I put on my Golden Headphones, made of rare elements, and listened to music. Now I know many of you are probably asking: 'Well, how do these headphones stay on your head if you're flying really fast?' I will answer this in a very simple, yet complex manner: Good Fan Fiction _plot convenience._

Enough of this big boring talk and on to the main story plot! So, anyways, I then after flying around for what seemed to be minutes, I spotted another landmass that looked very…..well, to simply put it, _GREEN-ish_.

I then found a place that wasn't really packed with people, so that no one would see me, and landed there. I was then shocked by what I had actually seen, a very futuristic looking place that's style reminded me of the Xbox's.

Blending in with some of the other people wasn't to hard, but avoiding any mere conversation was. There were some that asked if I was from another Nation and I just shook my head as a reply. So after the night wore off and then slid into morning I began to wonder if would run into the CPU of this place, seeing as how big this place was.

And…..as luck would have it. Later in the day, I may have actually done said thing. It wasn't till then that though to myself….

' _The fact I have no idea what I was actually doing should have been the first clue that I screwed up. Now My friends were chill and all, they seemed to take this well, but what really set me off was this purple-haired girl and all that would now follow.'_

 _ **S.D.P. : You don't even know the half of it, just wait until HDNftw shows you what's next.**_

Well I better get this confrontation over and done with...here I go….


	8. To Early To Call It Quits

**So If you didn't know: HTPTTD: Oh, Neppers! has been canceled and I am a little sad, but for 'anyone' out there, I am creating a full character backstory of each member of Team Dash (due to people not liking it for foggy descriptions). As much as I loved the** _ **Oh, Neppers!**_ **Story, this had to be done ahead of time due to better story development and character building. Also apparently no one liked it anyway….ok maybe save for user** _ **France Shelby (on HDNftw's side)**_ **and my (good friend?) collaboration partner** _ **HDNftw.**_ **It was also hard to use** _ **Hot Wheels: Acceleracers**_ **as a part of it if no one even knows what this is. I'm glad to know that my partner has regained his ability to focus on his stories again and is happy to produce again. (Though I don't know if I'll hear from him.) So, as a conclusions and further announcements, I will be changing which story will come first. (The Lost Song is in better production than Her Duties so it will be seen first) I also found an Acceleracers Fan Fic that I find 10/10 awesome and hope to make a review on it soon and hopefully a possible collab. Thank you to those who actually like this story and had to see it come to an end too soon. This is SoundDashProductions** _ **out!**_


End file.
